Awakening Darkness
by Infinity-Overload
Summary: there is no hope...there is no happiness... when our dreams and expectations are crushed, we are left empty on the inside... that's when Darkness awakens, and consumes everything on it's path... M for Violence.
1. Prologue

**Awakening Darkness**

Prologue

Awakening ~A Glimpse into the Future~

**_Darkness…_**

**_There is no end…no beginning…_**

'You are too trusting...so naive…' He remembered those words someone told him a while ago. He couldn't remember exactly who, since it wasn't the first time someone told him that. But, as he tried to remember, an incredibly painful feeling on his chest brought him back to reality.

"W-why…?" It was the only thing he could say. The blood gushing out of his mouth as well as his wound made it really difficult to talk. It was painful to breath. "Nemesis…"

"I'm sorry…" Tears were falling from her eyes, and an uncomfortable pressure on her chest was forming. She wasn't expecting this. But at the same time, she twitched the blade in his chest.

"Aaagh…" A painful grunt… He has never been in so much pain before. "Sto-…Aaarhg!" It was unbearable.

"Servant…" She gave him a saddened look. She wanted to explain everything, she wanted to tell him why…but part of her was enjoying this too much. "It will be over soon…" She gently caresses him only to realize her hands are covered with his blood.

She stops. Guilt is taking over.

As the minutes pass, Rito's senses become dull. He no longer has the strength to remain standing, and just lays on the floor, with his back against the wall. The pain is starting to disappear, but so is his life. He looks at the girl, from his perspective it looks like she's hugging him, and even now he can't hate her. It is a really confusing feeling.

He feels something wet in his shirt. He can't bother to check, most likely is a mix of blood and tears.

"I'm sorry everyone…" Images of everyone he knows and love appear in front of him. 'I guess this is it…' crossed his mind.

**_A fake existence in a fake world…_**

**_Where nothing grows… nothing lives…_**

****"Ehehehe!" As usual her mind was in the wrong place.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" And as usual she was annoyed by that perverted laugh of hers.

"N-nothing! I was just remembering something!" She tries to deny it.

"Hmpf…yeah I'm sure you are..." She just gave her a suspicious stare.

"Shut up!" The way she suspected, even though her suspicions were right, angered her. She grabbed her tail, and started stroking it up and down.

"Wha-! Aaah…" She let out a couple of moans; her tail was a sensitive place after all. "S-s-stooop…"

"That's what you get for suspecting of your innocent younger sister!" She said teasingly as her hands gently touched the tip of her sister's tail.

"Oh! How wonderful! Can I join you, Momo-san?" The red haired girl accompanying them felt the urge to join into the conversation

"M-Mea! W-what…are you…sayiiing…." With what little self-control she had, she started questioning her friend.

"But, it looks so fun!" She said as her hand was slowly closing in to her friend's tail.

"Sure, join in Mea-san." The younger twin gave her approval.

"ENOUGH! Take that! Momo!" Tired and angered out of the whole situation the older twin grabbed the younger's tail and started stroking it, a bit more violently and blunt than the other.

"Aaaaah~!" A battle of stroking ensued at that moment. Moans and screams could be heard coming from the siblings mouths, disrupting the peace and quiet of the neighborhood.

"What a bunch of ecchi people…I can't concentrate on my book." The blonde girl, who had kept silent throughout the trip, finally decided to open her mouth.

"Hehehe, Yami-oneechan is always so serious!" The red haired girl was certainly having fun.

"Nana! Momo! Stop it you two! Geez, you two are always fighting…" A taller pink haired girl finally brought some order.

"You came at the right time, princess…" She said while taking out a freshly baked taiyaki out of a bag.

Momo Belia Deviluke, Nana Astar Deviluke, Mea Kurosaki, Golden Darkness and Lala Satalin Deviluke... They were all students at Sainan High, but they also held a secret. They were aliens, although the tails and the transforming hair gave it away pretty easily…

They were coming from a Magical Kyoko Autograph Session. Lala was especially excited; she was the biggest fan of the show in the group. Nana tagged along, and invited Yami and Mea as well.

Momo was planning on skipping the autograph session and head straight home to have some "fun" with her beloved Rito-san, but she then remembered Mikan had started to become more suspicious of her actions and given the time of the day, it was likely she was at home right now.

It was better to avoid trouble for the time being. After all, Mikan had gotten a lot closer to Rito after a lot of hard work, but the situation was still quite delicate. A small mess up and its back to zero… Sibling romance is so complicated… 'Yes, a small sacrifice for a better future…' she kept saying that to herself as her "Harem Plan" was so close to realization than ever before.

"Hmmm… I wonder if Nemesis likes Magical Kyoko?" Lala innocently wondered.

"What are you saying onee-sama…?" Momo, was more level headed. Also she didn't get along with Nemesis. Despite the fact their relationship improved a bit, she still couldn't trust her completely.

"I've never seen Master watching T.V. before..." Mea stated. "I don't think she is fond about adapting to Earth culture, like me or Yami-oneechan…"

"Eh? Really?! How can she not like Magical Kyoko?!" Lala never imagined someone wasn't a fan of such a popular show.

"Mea, your Master is weird." Nana didn't have a clear idea about Nemesis. Momo told her a plenty of stories about her. But when she finally met her, she thought she wasn't as bad as she told her.

"Master is just shy!" Mea was always protective towards her Master. "Anyways! I have a surprise for you guys!" She suddenly changed the topic.

"Hmm?" They all said in unison.

"Mikan-chan has been teaching me Earth cooking, and after a lot of practice I managed to learn to make Katsudon!"

"Oh! Mikan's cooking is always so good!" Lala was pretty fast to praise people, especially those she care about and love.

"I see, so that explains the purpose of your invitation." Yami said as she took a bite of her taiyaki. Deep down though, she was happy about Mea.

"Yup! I want to make you guys some dinner! I want to thank you for everything!" Mea has changed, after a long time and difficult situations she has embraced "humanity". And although she still considers herself a weapon, she has also acknowledged she has a heart. Even her dear Master has changed, although not as much as her. But changing takes time. Mea truly believed that there would come a time where the 3 transform weapons could live a life together as a family. It was her dream, her desire.

"Mea…" Nana was really happy. Her friend had changed so much…it was like a dream come true.

"Well then! Let's go to Mea's & Nemesis house!" Lala took the lead, as usual.

"Wait for us onee-sama!" The rest followed behind…

**_Where despair and chaos are the rules…_**

**_And no dreams…or hope exists…_**

****"Master! We're back!" A smile runs across her face as she opens the door.

"Why are the lights turned off? It's pretty late already." Nana comments, as the sun starts to disappear in the horizon.

"Master?" She calls her over.

"…" There's no reply.

"I have a bad feeling." Momo readies her dial. Something must have happened to Nemesis or Nemesis is planning something, either way is better to be safe than sorry.

"This smell…" Yami's experience tells her something is off.

"Peke! Illuminate the apartment." Lala orders his robot.

"Right! Lala-sama!" A glow starts emanating from Lala's hairpin, illuminating the whole apartment.

"…" No words can come from their mouths as they see the scene in front of them…

There's blood everywhere. Yet, everything is in order. No signs of violence, no signs of struggle. Just blood covering the walls, blood running on the floor…

"Ane-ue, I'm scared!" Nana holds onto her sister. This scene looks like something out of one of those horror movies she hates.

"I knew it! Something is not right! Nemesis!" What little trust Momo had for Nemesis, disappeared at that moment.

"…" Yami is just silent. She is used to blood, but it is the first time she sees human blood. The deep red color, few species have it.

"Master…" Mea is worried, she has no idea what's going on anymore. "We must look for Master! She might be in trouble!" She was trying her best to think it was just an enemy that finally tracked her Master down. Master promised her, she wouldn't harm anyone.

"That's right! Nemesis must be in trouble! Let's search the place!" Lala was scared as well, but she was the elder of the group, if she breaks down, the whole group breaks down. Nana was almost crying, while Momo was making a face she has never seen before. She must bring some order into this mess! "Let's stay together and look for her, alright? Don't worry!" She gives everyone a reassuring smile, although she knows things are not alright.

"The princess is right. Let's stay calm." Yami is feeling responsibility for all this. She swore she wouldn't allow her friend to ever see something like this. Yet now, she will have to witness her friends learn a bit of the dark world she once formed part of. Sadness is filling her heart, the universe is so cruel. Happiness can fade in just a second…

Minutes pass; the dark of the night makes the scene even more macabre. The group starts looking around. They search the kitchen, nothing. They search the bedroom, nothing. They enter the bathroom, nothing. Finally they go to the living room. A large window gives them a clearer view. And that's where they see it.

In the light of moon, a scene not even their darkest nightmares dared to show.

She was crying; she was smiling… She was holding a blade, it was strange looking and glowed dark. It looked like she was holding the universe in her hands.

Slowly their gaze turned elsewhere, someone was lying on the floor. The moonlight slowly uncovered the identity of the owner of the blood, the victim from Nemesis blade.

"RITO!" Everyone cried in unison and ran towards him. Everyone except Yami…

"Yuuki…Rito…" Yami dropped the bag of taiyaki on the bloodied floor... All the memories she shared with him flashed in front of her eyes. An empty feeling suddenly took over.

This is reality. There are no happy endings…

This is the payment for all the sins she committed in the past. There is no redemption for those that lived in the world of darkness. Yami remains silent; the cruelty of the universe overwhelms her processing of thoughts. In the darkest corners of her conscience something awakens…

_"Golden Darkness…" _A voice calls Yami from the depths of her heart. A black aura starts to emanate from her and her golden hair, slowly started to dye black… Corruption starts to consume purity… "Yuuki…Rito…" Whether is shock or amazement, she can't say anything else. The world is lost for her. Memories of the past start to over flow…

"At long last! The sacrifice was worth it…" Happiness and sadness all in one… Nemesis goal is achieved.

"Master…?" Tears are running down from Mea's eyes. Her beloved senpai…is he dead or alive?

"Mea! You're here! I told you it would be interesting! Truly this is a sight to see!"

"…" Mea is empty on the inside. She lies on her knees, contemplating the scene in front of her eyes. All her dreams and hopes are fading away.

"Here it is! Darkness!" Regret and fulfillment all in one… Nemesis is broken.

"…Yuuki…Rito…" No tears, just utter endless pain… "…Yuuki…Rito…" Darkness consumes Yami…

**_Hatred is your fuel…Destruction is your purpose…_**

**_Awakening…Darkness…_**

* * *

Honestly, i was planning to write a harem plan comedy story. But this is what i ended up writing...

I liked how it went despite not being the happiest story ever.

But i don't know if this should be a oneshot or make it into a proper story. I feel there's a lot of material to work in this but who knows...

Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think if you want too. Also tell me if i should continue this or not, that might help make my decision. Criticizing is welcome as well!

Thx!


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 01

Rewind ~Back to a Time of Innocence~

_**Look at them…**_

_**So innocent… so unaware…**_

"I hate ecchi!" She says as her hair transforms into a giant fist.

"Y-Yami! Wa-Wait! I-I…!" It's too late to try and explain.

"No excuses!" Her final words before he receives punishment.

"AAAAAAAH!" And there he goes…

This is Yuuki Rito, an average high school student from every angle. No remarking qualities… No redeeming features… He is just a normal human being. Yet, this has become part of his daily routine. Getting beat up by an alien assassin for falling on her, and maybe groping a few other places as well… It was an accident though.

He has another set of troubles as well, but this one is usually the one that harms him the most; the assassin knows as Golden Darkness.

Although his relationship with her has improved drastically compared at how it was when they met, there is still a lot of room for improvement. Rito himself admits that when he doesn't fall and does something inappropriate to her she treats him in a normal, yet cold, way.

"Ouch, ouch…" Rito has quite a lot of experience gained from this beat ups. He now recovers quite quickly from them, although the pain remains for pretty much the rest of the day.

"Hmmm… You're standing up already. Perhaps next time I should hit you with more force and killing intent." She says as her hair returns to normal.

"W-What?! Are you trying to kill me?" He had a hard time telling whether she was being serious or not.

"You are my target. Killing you is part of my job, Yuuki Rito…"

"Ahahaha….right…" Yeah, she was being the same as usual.

"…" She just stared at him. Although she said killing him was her purpose, she no longer had a desire to kill him. She was confused…

"What's wrong Yami?" Rito noticed a small change in her expression.

"It's nothing…" She pretends nothing happens. "Your concern is not needed." She tries to push him away. If something experience had taught her is that the Yuuki siblings are quite pushy when it comes to understanding how she feels.

"I see…" Although that's how Yami usually acts, part of it hurt... "I'm sorry for what happened earlier…" Maybe she was still angry at him.

"Are you trying to remind me of what happened before?" She gives him a cold look while her hair starts to move.

"No! I-I…I'm just apologizing…" He bows down; Yami can be quite scary sometimes. She just looked at him, why is he apologizing? The moment she hit him, they were even. At least that's what she believed.

"…" She stopped her transformation. "It's alright. That's how you are…" Dealing with Yuuki Rito was something she will never get used too; his words and his actions were too inconsistent. "The break is almost over, you should return to your class." She started to leave.

"Yami…" Rito was relieved. He didn't understand her very well, but he was happy that Yami wasn't angry at him. He turned on the opposite direction and returned to his classroom.

The rest of the school day went like usual. A few "accidents" here and there but nothing outside the ranges he couldn't handle or at least that would harm him more than usual... Still by the end of the day, he was sore and felt really tired.

Lala was busy sorting her inventions and Momo was called over by Tearju-sensei for something. Rito was intrigued on what they wanted to talk; after all he was also aware of the situation regarding Nemesis. Perhaps it was just school related stuff, nothing serious…

Rito let out a sigh, it was unusual for him to go back home alone; he even felt a bit weird. It reminded him of the days before he met Lala... As much trouble he had gotten into since the day he met her, for better or for worse, he had changed. Suddenly he started remembering situations he got into before. 'Why am I starting to remember all of this?!' He said to himself in regret.

"Man…Saruyama keeps saying how lucky I am. But I would really love it if I have a peaceful day for once." Rito was sure nobody would be able to understand his situation. It wasn't as pleasant as it looked. "It's not like I do those perverted things because I want too…" He kept walking

"Is that so?" Another voice brought Rito's conversation with himself to a halt.

"Nemesis!" He wasn't expecting to meet someone like her. Momo had told him to call her in case he meets her alone.

"It's been a while, servant…" She smiled.

'What should I do…should I call Momo?' Rito was struggling. Last time things didn't end that well despite Momo being around. In fact they might have gotten worse.

"Relax servant, I have no intentions to get into a fight with Momo-hime this time..." She reassured him.

"How did you…?" Still, the fact she knew what he was thinking was really uncomfortable.

"Huhuhu…you're too easy to read." She said as she got closer to him. "But that's a good trait in a servant…" Eventually only a few inches separated them. "Let's play." She smiles.

"…Ok…" He couldn't refuse. He knew refusal was not an option, but also, the more he gets to know her, the more he can find out about her. 'I am sure deep down, Nemesis is just like Yami.' His helpful nature and his trusting personality; shining at its best…

They were walking down the streets. Nemesis attire surely caught the attention of everyone. It's been a while since the festival and also her kimono is quite revealing. Rito couldn't help but feel the need to ask.

"I've been wondering… But, why are you still wearing the kimono from the festival?" Also he wanted to start conversation; hopefully he might get to discover something regarding Darkness."

"This outfit? I find it quite useful for assassination. It's quite convenient; you can hide weapons and such. Not that I need them though…" She confidently smiled; she was a transform weapon after all.

"hahaha…" Rito regretted asking, although he expected an answer like that.

"Besides, don't I look cute in this outfit?" She turned around to face him. "What do you think servant?" She gives him a teasing smile.

"Eh?!" The sudden question brought a slight blush on his face. "…"He could help to start staring at her…it really looked good on her, Nemesis was really cute. He rapidly shook his head; he was starting to enter perverted territory. "Y-yeah…it looks good on you, I guess…" He felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Huhuhu…" She laughed. "I see…then what do you think about this one?" She suddenly started using her transform ability.

"What?!" Rito wasn't expecting it. "Wait! You can't do that in front of people!" Rito could hear people saying "Whoa!" "Wow a naked girl in public!" "I gotta film this!" He quickly grabbed Nemesis hand and ran inside an alley.

'What was she thinking?!' Rito couldn't understand Nemesis way of thinking. "Nemesis, what were you…" He couldn't help but be shocked the moment he turned around and faced her. "A-A-A-Ahh…" He couldn't help but ran his eyes up and down. That image would be forever burned into his eyes. "…" Silence in the middle of the alley.

In front of Rito, Nemesis stood naked. Not even bother to cover her most private parts, she looked at Rito. Maybe she was teasing him, it was working. Rito's vision ran through every part of Nemesis body. Her soft looking tanned skin…her long black hair…those hypnotic cat-like yellow eyes…her breasts…her legs and everything in between. Rito saw everything could saw. The fact Nemesis just stared at him made it even more arousing.

He had seen a naked girl's body before. But usually he ends up slapped, smacked or kicked after that. Lala and Momo are different cases, one is oblivious of her actions, and the other teases him, forcing him to close his eyes. But Nemesis was different, she just remained silent. By human logic, Rito couldn't understand what was going on. Isn't she embarrassed? Is she enjoying this? Is it wrong to keep looking?

But as he kept wondering suddenly a feeling ran through him. His head was sending him a message. _'Touch her.'_ He had looked for too long, his body wanted more. The temptation was growing by the seconds. Rito was losing his mind! After a few seconds of struggle, he took a deep breath and turned around. The tense situation he got into was cleared…

"P-P-Put something on!" Everything he saw the past five minutes was starting to take effect on him. He couldn't face Nemesis.

"Took you a while to say that servant…" Nemesis had found a new reason to tease him.

"Just put something on!" He was covering his eyes. Nemesis just let out a sigh and used the transform ability. She was now wearing a cute black dress.

"A servant ordering his master… You need to be punished…" She was smiling.

"Eh?" Rito felt a bit scared for a second. "W-What are you planning?" What would Nemesis do to him?

"Heh. I'll show you!" Nemesis was having fun. She was clearly enjoying the whole situation.

_A couple of hours later…_

"Here's you're your plate, miss!" A waitress put down a plate in front of Nemesis. It was a burger and some fries.

"Thanks. He will pay the bill." She pointed towards the person sitting in front of him, Yuuki Rito.

"A family restaurant…?" He was expecting some sort of violent punishment, but in the end Nemesis asked him to buy him some food from a restaurant Mea went to before.

"Were you expecting some sort S&M play? What a perverted servant…" She teases him as she takes a fry and bites it.

"Not at all!" Rito started feeling embarrassed as people started looking towards their table. "I just never expected you would want to come to a place like this…"

"There's a human phrase. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. The easiest way to pass unperceived by a different culture is by acting the same way that culture does." She gave him quite a logical explanation. "The less attention I attract, the best for me…" She took a sip from her soda.

"That sounds like you're not up to anything good…" He had no idea what was the purpose behind Nemesis actions. And that worried him a bit…

"Not at all, I am just shy!" She smiled. For some reason she looked intriguingly cute when she said that. Rito blushed a bit…

"…" He just stared at her. 'I guess it will take more than just one conversation to understand Nemesis objectives.' He couldn't help but let out a sigh. He keeps dragging himself into more trouble.

"Umm…why do you want to activate Darkness?" He asked out of the blue. The atmosphere looked right and Nemesis looked like she was enjoying herself.

"I told you before, for me to tell…you have to do something servant like…" She replies in her usual manner.

"Ugh, never mind…" Rito gave up; he already had enough for one day.

"Huhuhu…" She just kept enjoying her meal.

After Nemesis finished eating, Rito paid and they were ready to leave.

"Come back, again!" The waitress waved goodbye.

"Well, that was quite delicious. I think I might go back there sometime. Of course you will pay servant." Nemesis had started to take a liking of human food. At least it was tastier than food from other planets.

"It was more expensive than I thought it would be…" For someone that doesn't have a part-time job and mostly receives money once a month from his allowance, that dinner hurt his wallet badly.

"You should feel pleased servant, I enjoyed the meal…" She was clearly having fun.

"Right…" He just gave up… this was just his luck.

"Huhuhu..."

After walking for a while, they entered Rito's neighborhood. It was already dark, Rito knew Mikan and the rest might be worried. I guess that's it for today.

"Well this is where we separate servant, I really don't want to meet Momo-hime; I might end up joining in your bath time again." Nemesis surely enjoyed teasing Rito.

"W-What are you saying!" He really didn't want to remember that.

"Huhuhu, I'm joking."

'That wasn't funny!' He wanted to say that, but he restrained himself.

"It's a shame that we weren't able to go to this Karaoke place; I was quite intrigued. You will take me there next time, right servant?" She stared at him.

"Y-Yeah!" He didn't know if that was a threat or an order…or something else…

"Well see you again, servant!" She waved goodbye, but then she turned around. "Maybe next time, I will tell you about Darkness…" She smiled and disappeared into the night…

Rito walked a few blocks and reached his home. Mikan was waiting outside. I guess he ended up worrying everyone, but he decided he will keep today a secret from the rest. Enough trouble happened today to add more into the pile.

"You're late!" That was Mikan's first words.

"I'm sorry! I just lost track of time!" He wasn't the best at lying or making excuses, but he was trying really hard right now.

"Geez! Everyone was worried. You should call if you're going to be late…idiot…" A small pout from Mikan, probably she was the most worried out of all.

"I'm sorry Mikan!" He lowered his head.

"Yes, yes…hurry up and come in... Dinner is getting cold." She let out a sigh, Rito always ends up making her worry more than usual, what an unreliable older brother she has.

"Right." He follows Mikan and enters home. The day finally comes to a close…

_**Not noticing the Darkness in front of their eyes…**_

_**They keep on living in a world of lies…**_

* * *

So i decided to take a different approach for this chapter, far more cheerier than the previous one. Also To Love-Ru without the ecchi is not To Love-Ru. I suck at writing ecchi scenes, but this is a learning experience!

I will use nonlinear narrative for this story, that will let me travel in between events and develop characters, also nonlinear narrative is very To Love-Ru. Hopefully it works as i planned.

Also, the story mainly will focus on Rito *obviously*, Yami, Nemesis and Mea. I might add some development to important secondary characters but i don't want to make it too long. Well i guess i'll see as i write.

And finally i want to stick to canon as much as possible while also remaining original. Originally i decided to write this fic with the idea of...What if Yabuki decided to make this series more serious, more action but still retain the ecchi. To Love-Ru is a series with a lot of potential development. It might be ecchi on the surface but it probably has as much background and plot to leave you wondering, what if this was an action series?!

Thx for reading it and leave review it if you want too! Criticizing is welcome as well!

P.S. I made some grammar fixes as well as added some missing/extra lines to Chapter 1. Hopefully it looks better now. Also i don't think i will be able to update throughout the week. Work and college are annoying! I will keep on writing but i'll update until Friday or Saturday probably...I'm sorry!


End file.
